This Is So Wrong, But So Right
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: Sonny Munroe wants to see the Ocean to give her guidance but when she realises something about the person who took her there, Her whole world gets torn apart.


I slowly walked down the path into the bar which my dad, Baze Munroe, owned. When I walked inside I saw Jamie behind the bar cleaning down the desk.

"Hey Kiddo!" He smiled at me as I walked toward the bar.

"Hey Jamie." I laughed a little as he hugged me.

"I've missed your little face around here. It's been a while." He walked back behind the bar and continued his cleaning.

"Is Baze around?" I asked. Even though he was my Dad I didn't call him Dad, I just thought it was easier for everyone if I stuck to Baze.

"You just missed him, try your phone you might catch him." Jamie looked up.

"Oh no, I just wanted to say hi." I smiled.

"Oh I see, Well i'm gonna shift some stuff upstairs... You make yourself useful okay?" He chuckled slightly as he left me alone in the bar just as someone walked in.

"Wow this place is popular." The woman walked down to the bar.

"We're closed." I didn't look up because I thought he'd get the message.

"Come on, I used moved here and my friend said this is a pretty good place for a drink." The guy begged me.

"Well I guess your friend forgot to mention our business hours." I laughed slightly.

"Or the cute but bitchy locals, Okay." He began to retreat when I stopped him.

"Let me see your ID." I sighed holding out my hand as he placed the ID in it. "5'9?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure." He straightened himself up.

"Alright one drink but then you've gotta get out of here... Chad, Dylan Cooper." I smiled reading from his ID.

"You're a godess." Chad sat down on a stool.

"Yeah."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

About half an hour later me and Chad seemed to be making good progress, We were in the middle of a darts game when he spotted something that kinda made the situation a little awkward.

"Are you married?" He asked pointing to the ring on my finger.

"No... Engaged... Sorta. Yeah I know I'm young and it's completely weird." I sighed putting the darts back under the bar and grabbing my drink to sit with him.

"No, It's not weird. Just as long as you finish college first." Chad nodded.

"Yeah I dont think that's gonna be happening any time soon. There's just a lot of stuff I haven't done yet. Like I haven't even seen the Ocean!" I felt really confused.

"Okay you're saying that you feel like if you'd seen more of what's out there that you'd be ready to marry this guy?"

"I guess, I don't know." I put my head in my hands.

"Okay I can't tell you anything about marriage but I just got out of a relationship that I shouldn't have been in in the first place. So before you end up in something serious, Make sure you wanna be there in the first place." Chad's words were so calming I felt like I could tell him anything without even knowing him. "If you think going to see the Ocean's gonna help then let's go see the Ocean."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

So it had been 3 hours since Chad and I left to see the Ocean but the car had broken down outside the middle of nowhere and it was clear the man that Chad paid for petrol wasn't coming back.

"Okay that's it. We're walking home." I sighed. "Maybe this is a sign. I mean if it's this hard to get to the Ocean then maybe i'm not suppose to see it at all."

"Maybe you're looking at the wrong signs." Chad smiled as he climbed up a ladder to what looked like a huge sign with an Ocean painted on it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I looked at him.

"Come on up, The waters fine." He laughed as I climbed up too.

"Wow I think you're kinda crazy."

"How great this the Ocean." He said with a smile on his face.

"It's a little smaller than I'd imagined and it kinda smells like paste, But I like the view." I couldn't help but laugh.

"So does it help? Seeing it?"

"You don't know me, At all and I don't even care that this isn't the real Ocean but I just really needed this..." I stared at him. "Thank you for bringing me here."

In that moment Chad stared back at me and before I knew it our lips collided together and for the first time in my life it felt like it meant something.

"Chad... I shouldn't have done that... I shouldn't." I looked at him as he gently rubbed my cheek.

"It's okay." He whispered.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA

"It's okay, We're fine... But the bar isn't." Jamie spoke down the phone as Kate answered it.

"HEY KATE! TAKE MY CALLS NEXT TIME!" Baze screamed down the phone to Kate, My mum.

"Okay it's not like I knew that the bar was on fire!" Kate walked down the corridor. "I'm glad that you're okay, Can I talk to Sonny?"

"What?" Baze asked again.

"CAN I TALK TO SONNY?" Kate raised her voice.

"Sonny isn't here that's why i'm calling I thought she must have been with you."

"She told me she stayed at the bar last night, She stayed with you." Kate's words began to tumble over each other in fear.

"No, She left me a note she's staying at your place." Baze looked worried now.

"I swear to god she never came him. Are you one hundred percent sure she's not in there?"

"No, No. I'm positive." Baze quickly through the phone on the ground and ran in the burning bulding to try and find his daughter.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I walked into the hospital after finding out that I had about one hundred missed calls and messages from Kate. I saw her in the waiting room and walked up to her, I knew I was in some form of trouble.

"I am so sorry!" I told her as I hugged her. "I got your messages my phone was dead, Is Baze okay?"

"Erm, We don't really know we're still waiting to hear. Are you okay?" Kate looked at me.

"Yeah, Yeah i'm fine."

"Okay then where have you been all night?" She began to question me.

"Um, I was at Elliot's." I lied. "And by the time I got home this morning you were already gone for work so."

"So you lied to me and Baze about where you were? Do you have any idea what you put us through? We were out of our minds worried about you!"

"Okay! I screwed up and i'm sorry. But is he going to be okay?" I was terrified.

"Sonny he ran into a burning building because I told him you were in there... So no, He's not really gonna be okay." Kate spoke clearly.

"I'm looking for Baze Munroe's relatives." The Doctor spoke. "He's suffered from second degree burns and we've got to keep him on pills for a couple of days but he's gonna be just fine."

"Can we see him?" Kate asked.

"Maybe just one of you for a few minutes." He responded.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was the next day and I was ready for school when I saw Elliot, The guy I was suppose to be marrying.

"Sonny! How's Baze?" Elliot seemed interested to know the state my dad was in.

"They're only letting Kate see him, How did you know?"

"Jamie called me and told me. Where were you last night?"

"I went to see the Ocean. I thought it might help me make up my mind."

Elliot looked confused. "About what?"

"Elliot I messed up, I said yes because I couldn't say no. I don't know how to deal with all this."

"We're done." Elliot sighed as he walked away.

I felt broken as I walked up the English Block stair case and was interrupted when I saw Chad at the top of the stairs holding a cup of coffee. "No way. You go here? I knew that ID was a fake" I laughed.

"Ah, I see you've met Mr. Cooper." Daniel walked over. He was one of the teachers here but he also worked in Baze's Bar.

"What?" I looked confused.

"Our newest addition to the English Department. He's covering while Miss Williams is on maternity leave."

"Your a..." Chad cut me off.

"Teacher." Chad knew this was wrong. "Guessing from the back pack your a..."

"Yep."


End file.
